Carly Carmine (Duel Links)
Carly Carmine is a Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Carly Carmine, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Description Gallery Profile-DULI-CarlyCarmine.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-CarlyCarmine.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-CarlyCarmine.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-CarlyCarmine.png | Defeat Decks Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Carly Carmine, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Carly Carmine reach a certain Level. Main release Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Jack Atlas *When she starts a Duel with Jack Atlas, Carly announces "You have to let me write your exclusive! Pretty please?" or "If I win, you have to do whatever I ask! Deal or deal?" **When she wins the Duel, she says "Jack! You promised that I'd get an exclusive!" **When she loses the Duel, she says "I wrote an article that says how awesome you are!" followed by "If only the editor would publish it..." Card-specific ;Monsters *When Carly Summons "Fortune Fairy Chee", a cut-in frame of Carly briefly appears, and she announces "Her luck boots help me outrun the competition!" followed by "Fortune Fairy Chee!" **Most of the time when Carly declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Fortune Fairy Chee attacks" **When Carly activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Fortune Fairy Chee's effect activates!" *When Carly Summons "Fortune Fairy Ann", a cut-in frame of Carly's face briefly appears, and she announces "With her lucky sunglasses, she can find lost items!" followed by "Fortune Fairy Ann!" **Most of the time when Carly declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Fortune Fairy Ann attacks!" **When Carly activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Fortune Fairy Ann's effect activates!" *When Carly Summons "Fortune Fairy En", a cut-in frame of Carly's face briefly appears, she announces "She has a lucky goldfish that spreads joy!" followed by "Fortune Fairy En!" **Most of the time when Carly declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Fortune Fairy En attacks!" **When Carly activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Fortune Fairy En's effect activates!" *When Carly Summons "Fortune Fairy Hikari", a cut-in frame of Carly's face briefly appears, and she announces "She has a lightup charm that makes wishes come true!" followed by "Fortune Fairy Hikari!" **Most of the time when Carly declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Fortune Fairy Hikari attacks!" **When Carly activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Fortune Fairy Hikari's effect activates!" *When Carly Summons "Fortune Fairy Hu", a cut-in frame of Carly's face briefly appears, and she announces "Her lucky plant helps her find missing objects!" followed by "Fortune Fairy Hu!" **Most of the time when Carly declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Fortune Fairy Hu attacks!" **When Carly activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Fortune Fairy Hu's effect activates!" *When Carly Summons "Fortune Fairy Swee", a cut-in frame of Carly's face briefly appears, and she announces "She points her umbrella to the east for luck!" followed by "Fortune Fairy Swee!" **Most of the time when Carly declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Fortune Fairy Swee attacks!" **When Carly activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Fortune Fairy Swee's effect activates!" *When Carly Summons "Crystal Seer", she announces "Let's Go! Crystal Seer!" **Most of the time when Carly declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Crystal Seer! Attack!" **When Carly activates the effect of that monster, she announces "MCrystal Seer's effect activates!" *When Carly Summons "Dark Resonator", she announces "Jack uses this Tuner monster too. Dark Resonator!" **Most of the time when Carly declares an attack with "Dark Resonator", she announces "Attack, Dark Resonator!" *When Carly Summons "Magical Exemplar", she announces "Here's Magical Exemplar!" **Most of the time when Carly declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Magical Exemplar attacks!" **When Carly activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Magical Exemplar's effect activates!" *When Carly Summons "Strong Wind Dragon", she announces "Strong Wind Dragon! Rage!" followed by "Did you like my Jack impression?" **Most of the time when Carly declares an attack with "Strong Wind Dragon", she announces "Strong Wind Dragon attacks!" followed by "Strong Hurricane!" *When Carly Summons "Twin-Shield Defender", she announces "I can use your help Jack. Twin-Shield Defender!" **Most of the time when Carly declares an attack with "Twin-Shield Defender", she announces "Attack, Twin-Shield Defender!" **When Carly activates the effect of that monster, she announces "I tricked you. Twin-Shield Defender's effect activates!" *When Carly Summons "Vice Dragon", she announces "Go! Vice Dragon!" followed by "It reminds me when Jack and I teamed up." *Most of the time when Carly declares an attack with "Vice Dragon", she announces "Attack, Vice Dragon!" *When Carly Summons "Witch's Apprentice", she announces "Appear! Witch's Apprentice!" **Most of the time when Carly declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Attack! Witch's Apprentice!" ;Spells/Traps *Whenever Carly activates "Lucky Loan", she announces "I activate my Spell Card! Lucky Loan!" *Whenever Carly activates "Miracle Stone", she announces "Here's the Continuous Spell, Miracle Stone!" **When activating the effect of that card, she announces "Miracle Stone's effect let's me draw a card!" *Whenever Carly activates "Omega Goggles", she announces "I'll equip this on my monster! Omega Goggles!" **When activating the effect of that card, she announces "Omega Goggles let's me see your secret and get the scoop!" *Whenever Carly activates "Unacceptable Result", she announces "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Unacceptable Result!" followed by "I Special Summon a Fortune Fairy from my hand!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Monsters *When Carly Summons "Apprentice Magician", she announces "Appear, Apprentice Magician!" **Most of the time when Carly declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Apprentice Magician! Attack!" **When Carly activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Apprentice Magician's effect activates!" *When Carly Summons "Exploder Dragonwing", she anounces "Spread your wings! Exploder Dragonwing!" **Most of the time when Carly declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Exploder Dragonwing! Attack!" followed by "King Storm!" **When Carly activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Exploder Dragonwing's effect activates!" ;Spells/Traps *Whenever Carly activates "Mind Trust", she announces "This is the card Jack and I used together. Mind Trust!" Trivia *Carly's dialogue for "Dark Resonator", "Exploder Dragonwing", "Mind Trust", "Strong Wind Dragon", "Twin-Shield Defender", and "Vice Dragon", references how she aided Jack Atlas in his Ground Duel against Tetsu Trudge, who was temporarily turned into a Shadow Drone, in episode 29 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's series. *When Carly starts a Duel with Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Leo, or Luna, she announces "I'm covering Team 5D's for my profile piece!" *Carly has the same dialogue when she Duels against Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, and Rex Goodwin. **When starting a Duel with any one of the three, Carly announces "This is like the Duel between Yusei and the spider guy!" **When she wins against any one of the three, Carly announces "As a former member, I'll beat all the Dark Signers!" followed by "Not that I remember being a Dark Signer." **When she loses against any one of the three, Carly announces "she says "The Dark Signers are tough! And I used to be one of them?" *Ishizu Ishtar, Tristan Taylor, Sera, Scud, Prana, Blair Flannigan, and Carly Carmine, are the only Legendary Duelists who do not have a cutscene for when they Summon their ace monster(s). Although it should be noted that none of them possessed an ace monster with which to begin. *Lumis and Umbra, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD), Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Luna, Tetsu Trudge, Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, and Carly Carmine don’t have a fixed amount of character-specific dialogue due to having the same dialogue when Dueling against certain Legendary Duelists. *The Legendary Duelists who, in descending order, share the same amount of card-specific dialogue with each other are: **Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan **Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Zane Truesdale, and Syrus Truesdale **Akiza Izinski and Rex Goodwin **Blair Flannigan and Kalin Kessler **Alexis Rhodes and Dr. Vellian Crowler **Yugi Muto, Ishizu Ishtar, and Bastion Misawa **Tristan Taylor and Sartorius Kumar **Mai Valentine and Tetsu Trudge **The Paradox Brothers and Dark Signer Carly Carmine **Yami Bakura and Lumis and Umbra **Mokuba Kaiba, Arkana, and Carly Carmine **Yugi Muto and Maximillion Pegasus **Weevil Underwood, Yami Marik, Espa Roba, Sera, and Prana *There are some Legendary Duelists who are alternate counterparts to each other: **Seto Kaiba and Seto Kaiba (DSOD) **Mokuba Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) **Joey Wheeler and Joey Wheeler (DSOD) **Sera and Prana **Jaden Yuki and Jaden/Yubel **Carly Carmine and Dark Signer Carly Carmine